dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Conton City
Conton City, formerly known as Toki Toki City is an exclusive city featured in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. It is an advanced technological city that is present in Age 850. Overview Toki Toki City is the base of operations of the Time Patrol. Here Time Patrollers can obtain the gear that they need and go to masters for training. It's named after the Supreme Kai of Time's pet bird Tokitoki. It is connected to the Time Nest where the Time Storage Vault is located, as well as the Supreme Kai of Time's residence. The water from this city, specifically the Time Nest, is noted to be special, as it clears the mind and soul of a being who drinks it. Piccolo, as such, notes the place to be utopia for Namekians, who need only water to survive. Players can also summon Shenron here after collecting all the dragon balls and placing them into an altar in the central Plaza of Time. The city is separated into 3 sectors: the Industrial Sector which functions as the city's market place, the Time Machine Station which serves as a docking station for Time Machine's used in Parallel Quests, and the Plaza of Time home to the Dragon Ball altar and the portal to the Time Nest. The city also prevents Metamoran Fusions from wearing off, as Gotenks is allowed to exist within the city indefinitely (presumably this is due to its connection to the Time Nest). Sectors Plaza of Time This is the first area of city the Future Warrior visits as it is where they are summoned by Shenron due to Future Trunks wish for a warrior strong enough to save history. The Future Warrior's first fight takes place here where Future Trunks tests their basic combat abilities after being summoned. The main features of this area are the Dragon Ball Altar where Shenron can be summoned once all 7 Dragon Balls are collected and the dimensional doorway to the Time Nest. There is also a Tournament Arena on the eastern side of the plaza where Time Patrollers can enter tournaments. At least two Namekian Frogs make their home here as they can be seen hopping near the waterway near the Dragon Ball Altar. Industrial Sector The market place of Toki Toki City where all of the city shops are located. There are two Mixture Shops and Item Shops located near each entrance of this sector though both stock the same items and services. There is also a Skill Shop where Time Patrollers can buy skills, a clothing shop that sells a variety of clothing options which increase as you progress through the story, and finally there's the Accessory Shop where various accessory equipment such as Scouters, eyewear, hats, wigs, staffs, helmets, and other miscellaneous accessories can be purchased. In between the Clothing and Accessory shops there are two Shapeshifting Time Patrollers named Tennile and Nema, who transform into various Dragon Ball series characters. Time Machine Station This is where Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines are docked and where Parallel Quests are assigned, making it one of the games main hub areas. The Parallel Quest registration is located near the entrance to the Plaza of Time. Near the Time Machine docking pads is where the Future Warrior's current Master will usually be found for training, conversion, or occasionally give their student an items. There is also a Battle Registration located near the entrance to the Industrial Sector where the Time Patrollers can battle to test their skills or simply for fun (basically it is games free battle mode and online battle mode). There are two Team Registration desks near each entrance where the Future Warrior can team up with other Time Patrollers (which are actually other players' NPCs or online players) for battles or Parallel Quests. After Parallel Quests, the Future Warrior will appear on the Time Machine dock where their current Master will be waiting to talk, give items, or train. Future Trunks sometimes hangs out here and if the Future Warrior speaks to him, they can enter into optional conversions where Trunks will talk about various things from the Time Patrol role, time distortions, his "crime" of altering history, even stories about working as the Supreme Kai of Time's assistant. After the Future Warrior defeats Demigra and has met certain requirements a robot named Third will appear here and if spoken to will give the Future Warrior the "Time Patroller Suit" (the outfit with the cape and Capsule Corp. Jacket seen worn by the Future Warrior in promotional material). Trivia *In the background of Toki Toki City several floating structures similar to Kami's Lookout which appear to be floating cities can be seen as well as a serpentine road similar to Snake Way. Toki Toki City also appears to be floating in the sky as well. *After Future Trunks introduces himself he tells the confused Future Warrior that the place they have been summoned to is the Toki Toki World, instead of Toki Toki City. It is unknown if this is another name for Toki Toki City or the planet on which it is located (it could either a mistake by the game developers or was Toki Toki City's original name early in the games development phase). *There are a few surviving Namekian Frogs living in the Plaza of Time. Their presence in Toki Toki City unexplained, though they were either brought here by the Time Patrollers, Namekians, or the Supreme Kai of Time. They are the only known wildlife found in Toki Toki City. *According to Future Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and a Time Patrol Engineer named Harry, all the technology, robots, inventions, and Time Machines found in Toki Toki City are provided by Future Trunks' and Future Bulma's Capsule Corporation which was revived some time after Future Trunks defeated Future Android 17, Future Android 18, and Future Imperfect Cell. This is likely due to the Supreme Kai of Time's keen interest in technology and as way for Trunks' mother Future Bulma to atone for her "crime" of creating the Time Machine (though she and Trunks are likely unaware of the fact that it wasn't against the law at the time they built it due to it being the first Time Machine created in the history of the universe) by aiding the Time Patrol and Future Trunks' through items, materials, and technology provided by the Capsule Corporation. Category:Places on Earth Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Dimensions Category:Time Patrol